Commercially available laser scanning indicia reading terminals typically include a laser light source assembly for emitting a laser beam, a scanning mechanism such as a mirror for scanning the laser beam, and a lens assembly for focusing the laser beam onto a target.
Laser scanning indicia reading terminals are available in a variety of form factors. Gun style indicia reading terminals are often provided in a form without displays and keyboards. Gun style indicia reading terminals can be provided in the shape of a gun and can include a trigger actuatable with use of an index finger. Laser scanning indicia reading terminals are also available in portable data terminal and personal data assistant (PDA) forms factors. Such form factors can be characterized by displays and control actuators, e.g., keyboards. The well known cellular phone form factor can be regarded as an example of a PDA form factor. Laser scanning indicial reading terminals are also available as form factors that can be body worn (e.g., wrist worn, hand worn, or finger worn).
Proposals have been made for increasing a reading range of laser scanning indicia reading terminals. Proposals have been made to incorporate a variable lens assembly into a laser scanning indicia reading terminal for increasing a reading range of the terminal.